Warriors Orochi 2
Warriors Orochi 2 (無双OROCHI 魔王再臨, Musou OROCHI Maō Sairin, translated as "Unmatched Orochi: Demon King Rebirth") is the sequel to Warriors Orochi. This game features fifteen new characters and eight new stages. Gameplay *Proficiency now also unlocks costumes and images in character galleries. Defeating five hundred enemies or five generals increases the character's proficiency level (maximum is 50). *It is much easier to switch between characters than before. Characters can be switched whilst mounted and during combos. *Each character has received a Strategy that activates by meeting a certain objective. *Team members can support one another when the character in the field is in trouble. When the player is hit, tap L1 with or at the cost of the helper's Musou. will bring out the character left of the player's character icon and will call out the one on the right. Each assist attack involves the respective team member coming out and performing one of their set attacks before disappearing. *Characters can perform a desperation attack with the entire team called a Triple Attack, or a Union Art (合体技, Gattai Waza) in the Japanese scripts. It can be activated by simultaneously pressing L2 and R2 when the controlling character has their life in the red and a full Musou bar. Certain team combinations have unique versions of this move. *The unique items have been removed in favor of Treasures. They can be collected by completing certain missions in select Story stages. They can be used to make unique upgrades for characters' weapons. *Enemy attack power and endurance have been lowered on higher difficulty levels. *Horse jumping is now an ability limited to Samurai Warriors-type characters. The only way a character with the Dynasty Warriors-archetype can perform this technique is through a game glitch, which is achieved by rapidly flicking the left analog stick to the diagonally left-to-right or by jamming . *Characters and character types have been tweaked, along with most C1 and C2 no longer able to activate elements. Any multi-input charge attacks only activate elements on their first and/or last attacks/inputs. *A majority of projectile attacks, such as arrows and cutting wave-based moves now do less hitstun and damage (without any damage-improving elements attached). *Graphics for the R1 Type Actions and Musou Attacks have changed. *Brand new weapon elements, attributes and the like have been added. *A lot of the troop types from the first game have been either removed or simplified; such as the heavy infantry for the Samurai Warriors games no longer appearing, archers all sharing the same design from Dynasty Warriors, women samurai or amazoness (led by Zhurong) being replaced by generic women soldiers and other units use less weapons such as the two bladed infantry being changed into regular infantry. Modes Story Mode The Story Mode is expanded to include a story dedicated to Orochi, which is prelude to the events in the first title. Stories no longer contain side stages and only consist of eight stages. *Shu *Wei *Wu *Samurai *Orochi Dream Mode This new mode allows players to go through a set of unique stages independent from Story Mode using preset teams linked to a particular theme. Survival Mode This is a Tag-Team mode that is a callback to the original Dynasty Warriors. Players choose three characters from those that have been unlocked to fight against an opposing team in an arena. The stage walls can be destroyed and characters can be ringed out. Victory is claimed by defeating one member of any team. All characters retain their initial stats in this mode. VS Mode A two-player versus mode. This offers four mini-games that pit the players against each other in a test of skill. Gallery Wallpaper includes concept art, CG renders and special movie images for each character —excluding Orochi X, Gyuki, and Dodomeki. The various backgrounds can be unlocked by acquiring all abilities for a character and maxing out their proficiency. Wallpaper Edit is unlocked by playing every character at least once. Unlocked weapons can be viewed in the Weapons option, and the Treasure Guide includes broad tips for locating treasures. The Movies option allows players to watch pre-rendered cutscenes that have been unlocked. Game previews for Dynasty Warriors 6 and Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends are included. Characters All characters from the previous title return for the sequel. A total of fifteen new characters have been added into the game. Eight completely new officers are introduced. Two characters return from Dynasty Warriors 3 and the five officers in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends also make their appearance. From Previous Games * Fu Xi * Nu Wa * Kojirō Sasaki * Katsuie Shibata * Toshiie Maeda * Motochika Chōsokabe * Gracia Newcomers * Taigong Wang * Yoshitsune Minamoto * Kiyomori Taira * Himiko * Sun Wukong * Orochi X * Gyūki - only in VS and Survival Modes for console versions * Dodomeki - only in VS and Survival Modes for console versions * Sanzang - PSP port only * Benkei - PSP port only Bugs and Glitches Other than the horse charge glitch mentioned earlier in the article, here are a few other glitches. Orochi X Glitch - The first one is a minor bug and pretty harmless. Play as Orochi X and defeat Da Ji or Kiyomori. The dialogue will rollback to a previous line rather than play the normal officer defeated line. This seems to happen at Shu's Koshi Castle, Wu's Itsukushima, Samurai's Chang Ban, and Wei's Komaki-Nagakute. There's also the small chance where his C3 will miss one person but completely annihilate two others, regardless of their health or defense. It seems that this bug is more prevalent on the Japanese PSP port than the PlayStation 2 or other ports. Petrified Nagamasa Bug - During the Battle of Kyushu dream stage, players can experience a rare chance of freezing and bugging when they perform a charge attack while they're standing close to the "petrified" Nagamasa. One of the ladies will have their body stuck halfway through the ground and may not attack, move, or switch. The only way to mend the problem is to soft reset. A variation of the same bug may have the ladies levitate a few feet off the ground with no means to get down. Shingen Throwing Glitch - When Shingen performs his R1 counter, it's possible for him to accidentally throw his foe into the ground. This occurs when players try to perform his counter and a team assist at the same time. Unfortunately, since the enemy is stuck underneath the ground, it's impossible to damage them in anyway. There is a slight chance that the game might freeze when this occurs and any mid-stage saves will need to be erased. Achievements Differences between ports The PSP port has the following changes from its base: *Several optional dialogues between characters during battle are added. *The Strikeforce Fury forms for Zhao Yun, Sun Shang Xiang, and Xiahou Dun can also be used in the Japanese version. They become playable after their respective kingdoms' story modes have been completed. If the characters are in a team with these outfits, they will also perform a unique Triple Attack together. *The gallery's game previews changes to Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. *Extra content introduced in Musou OROCHI Z (including fourth costumes, Benkei and San Zang) and respective voice options were added for the North American, Chinese, and European releases. Related Media Aside from the guide books and a character illustration book, Koei officially funded the following publications for this game: *''Comic Musou Orochi Maoh Sairin ~ Another Action'' - collection of four panel parody comics created and illustrated by fans. ISBN: 978-4-7758-0682-1 *''Comic Musou Orochi Maoh Sairin ~ Super Action'' - ISBN: 978-4-7758-0683-8 *''Comic Musou Orochi Maoh Sairin ~ Hyper Action'' - ISBN: 978-4-7758-0684-5 Free samples of all three books -as well as the fan comics for Warriors Orochi- can be seen here. Image Song *''TOXIC'' :Performed by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR :*used for commercials Gallery Wo2-palcover.jpg|European cover External Links *Official European site *Official American site *Official Japanese site *Official Korean site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Japanese wiki Category:Games